QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NARUTO FUERA ABANDONADO POR SUS PADRES Y TENIA H
by un vago del fanfic
Summary: este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les juste canal de youtube en progreso xd
1. Chapter 1

QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NARUTO FUERA ABANDONADO POR SUS PADRES TENIA HERMANOS

Todo esto empiensa en la aldea de konoha lugar donde la luz a paz, tranquilidad y amor o así se ve desde fuera pero desde dentro es el lugar más despreciable del mundo ninja dirás como sabes eso pues no lo digo yo lo dice nuestro protagonista naruto uzumaki namikaze el cual en estos momentos es persegido por los aldeanos de esa aldea por tener una carga que él no pidió bueno te pondré al tanto flash back una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos color azul oscuro esa mujer era kushina uzumaki y contenedora del kyubi la cual estaba en un lugar alegado de la aldea dando a luz a trillizos el primero y el mayor de todos naruto después le siguió su hermana nazuki y por ultimo menma tsunade la cual ayudaba a su amiga en el parto cuando todo termino recostaron a sus tres hijos a lado de su madre la cual con una hermosa sonrisa les digo mis lindos niños después dirigiendo una mirada a un hombre peli rubio con ojos azules como el cielo este hombre era minato namikaze el cuarto hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y padre de los trillizos a si es kushina contestando con una sonrisa en un momento inesperado naruto desapareció apareciendo en los hombros de un enmascarado el cual con unas palabras dijo el o tu esposa minato alegándose de si esposa dijo está bien pero deja a mi hijo sabia elección el enmascarado lanzando a su hijo lo cual minato reacciono rápido y logro atrapar mientras el enmascarado se retiraba con su esposa en un torbellino que salía del único hueco que tenía la máscara minato rápidamente se llevó a sus hijos a su casa en un hiraishin dejándolos en un cunero todo lo demás sigue siendo lo mismo que la historia original hasta la parte del sellado un grito se escuchó shiki fujin invocación de la muerte en ese momento una figura fantasmal se hiso presente la cual con voz grave dijo para que me invocaste mortal a lo cual minato contesto quiero que selles la mitad del kyubi en mi hija nazuki y la otra en mi hijo menma por ultimo el alma en mi hijo mayor naruto sabes el precio de invocarme verdad si acepto todo cargo okey sellando al kyubi en la forma que pidió minato cuando estuvo a punto de llevarse su alma vio al mayor el cual irradiaba una aura de sufrimiento y dolor comparada con la de sus hermanos la que era una aura blanca que simbolizaba paz y amor el shinigami con una sonrisa miro al niño este niño creo que será interesante ver que camino seguirá después de salir de sus pensamientos se dirigió asía minato estoy de buenas así que no me llevare tu alma pero recuerda estas palabras tus acciones dependerán si el dragón es blanco o negro si el demonio es ángel si el yin gana o pierde minato asintiendo pero a la vez confundido por las palabras del dios de la muerte mientras el shinigami se iba dejando una luz cegadora la cual no dejaba ver nada lo cual aprovecho para sellarse en el niño fin del flash back bueno ya que sabes que paso te diré porque la gente lo odia cuando naruto nació él tenía unos bigotes parecidos a los de un zorro lo cual sus padres después de mirarlo mejor se dieron cuenta de eso pero no le tomaron importancia después del sellado se dirigieron al hospital ya que querían saber si sus hijos estaban bien después de que el medico revisara a sus hijos salió diciendo tenemos buenas noticias sus hijos están bien pero uno no del todo su chacra era débil y de un color rojo en ese momento la mente de minato hizo un clic espera bigotes de zorro chacra débil de un color rojo él no es mi hijo es el kyubi rencarnado claro selle su alma para el todo tenía sentido cuando el doctor lo saco de sus pensamientos pero en cambio sus hermanos tienen un chacra de nivel chunin alto después de eso la familia namikaze se dirigió a su casa cuando por fin llegaron minato hablo con kushina sobre el tema de su hijo mayor ella no replico ya que para ella tenía lógica lo que decía su marido claro siempre la gente piensa en lo fácil dejando a un lado toda otra posibilidad como por ejemplo kushina estaba embarazada mientras era contenedora del kyubi no se puso a pensar que su hijo simplemente tuvo contacto con un poco del chacra de la bestia con cola y eso explicaría por qué su chacra era rojo y tenía bigotes y en cuanto lo de por qué el chacra era débil simple es un bebe que podías esperar pero claro simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo primero que pensaron desde ese momento él fue visto como el kyubi por culpa de sus padres los cuales no les bastaba con que su hijo fuera maltratado por los aldeanos físicamente cuando llegaba de sus golpizas ellos lo maltrataban psicológicamente diciéndole cosas como monstruo o demonio pero el momento más traumatizante fue en su cumpleaños número 6 donde igualmente era perseguido por todo el pueblo para ellos era divertido incluso era un día festivo lo cual para esos bastardos consistía en buscar y torturar al kyubi era una celebración para ellos pero dirás que valentía para ir contra el gran kyubi el zorro de nueve colas pero la verdad eran unos cobardes la razón por que hacían eso era que naruto era un niño y para ellos él era el zorro así que dejando en claro que esa aldea está llena de basura y cobardes vuelvo a la historia naruto mientras era perseguido tropezó ya que alguien le puso el pie y ese alguien era su hermano menma lo cual lo miro con una sonrisa llena de diversión gracias menma sama dijeron por cierto se me olvidó mencionar que sus hermanos eran tratados como héroes por tener el chacra del kyubi en su interior bueno sigamos una vez que lo tomaron se lo llevaron a un lugar apartado lo colgaron en un árbol después de amarrarlo lo torturaron dándole golpes después fueron más legos cortándolo con kunais y espadas pero no podían parar ellos se divertían reían mientras el gritaba de dolor gritando que se detuvieran pero más motivaba a las personas a golpearlo el no entendía el pedía ayuda y le pegaban más fuerte hasta que una persona verdaderamente cruzo la línea asiéndole un jutsu de nivel bajo de fuego no lo mataría pero le dolería demasiado la tortura no se detenía ya que cada vez que él se estaba a punto de desmayar lo electrocutaban con algún jutsu para evitarlo cuando finalmente dijo uno entre ellos es hora de su regalo mientras se reía traía una barra de metal sumamente caliente la cual tenía escrito demonio naruto sabía lo que pasaría así que serró los ojos para rogar su muerte o por lo menos desmayarse pero no en un momento a otro el pecho de naruto le empezó a quemar de una manera insana le dolía hasta el alma pero solo podía gritar entre esa multitud se escucharon dos risas muy conocidas para el las cuales siempre estaban cuando lo golpeaban al abrir su ojos vieron a sus dos hermanos riendo junto a los aldeanos ni siquiera asían algo por ayudarlo simplemente estaban parados sin hacer nada después de finalmente acabaran su interminable la gente se fue desamarrándolo y dejándolo tirado es su cabeza alguien le gritaba naruto naruto por favor resiste naruto perdóname por mi culpa te pasa esto cuando naruto entro en su espacio mental dijo con una sonrisa itomi no es tu culpa fuiste controlada no tenías opción aparte cuando sea hokage nada de esto pasara una mujer con un kimono blanco en el cual tenía zorros de color rojo dibujados un hermoso pelo rojo y ojos de color azul cielo una hermosa cara y cuerpo envidiable lo abrasaba mientras caían lágrimas de tristeza perdóname ni siquiera te puedo curar bien porque no tengo mi chacra no importa almenos ases que el dolor se vaya y con la abuela tsunade el dolor por completo se va bueno es hora de despertar itomi volveré para verte pronto saliendo de su espacio mental despertó en un cuarto rápidamente reconoció donde estaba ya que varias veces él estaba hay por las golpizas que le daban estaba en el hospital vio a los lados y vio a tsunade a lado de el dormida cuidadosa mente la despertó la cual encuanto despertó le pregunto si sentía bien si le dolia algo a lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza después de todo se acostumbró a ese dolor tsunade con una cara de pura rabia dijo ahora si se pasaron es hora de que sientan un poco de mi fuerza a lo que antes de pararse una mano la detuvo no así déjalo si les sigues la corriente solo harás que sientan más furia asía mí no pasa nada déjalo así además cuando sea hokage todo esto acabara tsunade con una sonrisa dijo está bien cámbiate te traje ropa y después vámonos naruto asintió se cambió rápidamente y se fue acompañado de tsunade a su casa lo cual cunado llegaron entraron sin hacer ruido ya que era cumpleaños de sus hermanos donde los líderes de clan estaban presente u si solo de ellos ya que lo excluyeron subió sus escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto solo quería descansar sinceramente ya no le dolía eso se acostumbró cuando por fin se acostó alguien toco su puerta era kushina la cual fue a decir que felicitara a sus hermanos bajo los felicito y se fue cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras escucho a su padre decir tengo un importante anuncio menma mi hijo será el heredero del clan namikaze y cuando me retire de hokage el tomara mi puesto en cuanto a nazuki ella será la heredera del clan uzumaki los jefes de clan estaban impresionados se supone que todo eso le pertenecía a su hijo naruto ya que era el mayor cuando entendieron lo que pasaba minato exilio a su hijo de su clan más aparte le quito su sueño lo cual todos sabían por puro compromiso lo felicitaron a lo que naruto en esos momentos simplemente salió de su casa asía el bosque derramando lágrimas cuando choco con jiraiya el cual lo naruto lo vio y simplemente siguió quería estar solo a lo que jiraiya quedo confundido pero no pregunto cuando después de ver a naruto se topó con tsunade la cual le conto todo lo que su estudiante le hizo a su hijo jiraiya sorprendido estas bromeando minato no le aria eso a su propio hijo pero lo único que vio fue una cara seria de tsunade lo que confirmaba que no era una broma mientras tanto naruto estaba llorando debajo de un árbol pasando algunos minutos tsunade encontró a naruto tsunade con una sonrisa dijo ven te llevare a un lugar caminaron hasta llegar a una casa era la casa de su abuelo jirusen sarutobi él quería naruto y él no pensaba que fuera un monstruo cuando entro todas las luces estaban apagadas cuando de un de repente se encendieron con varias personas diciendo sorpresa entre esas personas estaban todas las personas que loa apreciaban mikoto uchiha matriarca del clan y su esposo fugako uchiha patriarca del clan su hijo itachi uchija su amigo sishui uchija kakashi katake jiraiya entre otros bueno dudo que les importe la fiesta así que me saltare hasta los regalos de parte de los líderes de clan un collar con tres magatamas asimilando al sharingan de tres aspas una ropa anbu totalmente negra y rollos con técnicas ninja después siguió itachi y sishui los cuales le regalaron una catana con mango negro y rollos con técnicas de estilo de fuego kakashi bueno supongo que me toca te daré mi más poderosa técnica el chidori todos impresionados ya que esa técnica era sumamente letal y difícil y kakashi como siempre despreocupado le lanzó el rollo donde venía la técnica jiraiya guarde lo último para lo mejor diciendo el sabio de los sapos con una sonrisa toma le lanzó un rollo naruto dudoso que esto ero senin deja de llamarme así grito jiraiya mientras a todos les salía una gota de sudor estilo anime sí que sabes arruinar un buen momento dijo el sanin de los sapos pero bueno en ese rollo viene la técnica más poderosa de tu padre le susurró al oído sin que nadie lo supiera no digas nada está bien a lo que naruto asintió con su cabeza sonriendo durante todo lo que le restaba a su fiesta cuando todos se fueron él se dirigió a su casa cuando entro escucho las palabras que le arruinarían lo que le quedaba de infancia en la cocina estaba kushina platicando con minato la cual decía estas seguro que a tan temprana edad les dirás su destino como futuros líderes de clan si después son nuestros únicos hijos y tienen saber que les espera naruto impactado las únicas palabras que estaban en su cabeza eran únicos hijos entonces en ningún momento me tomaron como su hijo con suma tristeza subió a su cuarto para pegar su cara a la almohada y llorar pero con esas palabras la infancia de naruto termino por romperse y su corta edad su forma de pensar cambio ese mismo día él se iba de la aldea así que preparo todo tomo los regalos de sus seres amados y se fue no sin antes mirar por ultima vez la asquerosa aldea de konoha según sus hojos dijo en un susurro totalmente frio y sin sentimiento volveré

FIN DEL CAPITULO 


	2. un nuevo hogar

UN NUEVO HOGAR Después de salir de la aldea naruto se dirigió asía las fronteras del país del fuego mientras tanto en su mente pasaban ciertos pensamientos uno por ejemplo creo que me apresure demasiado tal vez por un día de preparación tuviera cosas que me faltan como por ejemplo ropa, comida y donde llegar pero bueno ya está hecho no lo puedo cambiar ahora ¿adónde llego? Ya se itomi sabrá que hacer mientras tanto naruto se puso en pose de loto para entrar a su espacio mental (en el espacio mental de naruto) naruto estaba ante aquella bella mujer que vio en su espacio mental la vez que se desmayó en su tortura, itomi chan! Fue el grito que resonó en todo su espacio mental Como te extrañe perdona por no volver cuando te lo prometí la verdad es que se me olvido la mujer con una cálida sonrisa le contesto no te preocupes pero me puedes explicar qué demonios ases idiota! Naruto quedo asombrado su cara de ángel cambio a una de pura ira en un solo segundo pero con miedo ¿hacer que itomi chan? Contesto con voz temerosa a lo que ella con voz de rabia y enojo salirte de la aldea sin consultármelo ¿este? Bueno lo puedo explicar todo fue demasiado rápido además estaba enfurecido pero tienes toda la razón de vi habértelo consultado para saber que íbamos hacer después de salir pero más vale tarde que nunca no crees y dime itomi chan ¿Cuál es el plan? naruto! fue el grito que resonó por todo el bosque

después de haber discutido por horas se decidieron flash back está bien tu ganas itomi que hacemos primero debes ir a Uzushiogakure no Sato hay te podre entrenar ya que eres un uzumaki las trampas no serán problema y con esperanza abra rollos de fuinjutsu fin del flash back nuestro protagonista se estaba acercando a la aldea de Uzushiogakure no Sato cuando vio el primer torbellino acercarse rápidamente se mordió el pulgar y lo puso en el torbellino desapareciendo pero volviendo a aparecer después de que pasara así paso algunas trampas y en todas hiso el mismo proceso hasta llegar a las puertas de uzushiogakure naruto asombrado que hermoso es pero hubiera sido más hermoso si sus casas no estuvieran en escombros bueno ya estoy aquí itomi que hago ahora bien busca la casa que te parezca más grande y así lo hiso no tardo mucho para encontrarla ya que más o menos se encontraban en pie mira naruto entra hay naruto obedeciendo lo que le decía itomi decidió entrar no tenía gran cosa bueno claro hasta que naruto tropezó con una madera salida y encontró una puerta de madera con un sello cuando se levantó se dirigió asía aquella puerta se mordió su pulgar y lo puso en el sello mientras brillaba y desapareciendo pudiendo abrir la puerta viendo una cantidad inmensa de libros al parecer tenía razón dijo itomi con sonrisa victoriosa ¿de qué? bueno veras cuando los ninjas atacaron Uzushiogakure solo mataron a las personas no tomaron su riqueza o sus conocimientos ya que no pudieron debido a que no encontraron nada así que simplemente lo dejaron pasar pero aquí está todo el conocimiento de los uzumaki (en cuestión de técnicas de sellado) pero bien alparecer a un falta asía tu derecha hay otra puerta la cual abrió y vio una habitación llena de rollos de kenjutsu bueno naruto no solo vas a salir siendo un maestro del fuinjutsu sino también de kenjutsu pero antes de apresurarnos tienes que aprender cierto fuinjutsu se llama técnica de almacenamiento hay puedes guardar cualquier cosa mira aquel rollo tómalo ábrelo y pon la espada que te dio itachi, naruto sin poner un pero lo hiso y ahora pon chacra en tu mano y ponla en el papel está bien en cuanto su mano toco el papel la espada desapareció ¿Dónde está? pregunto con duda está en el rollo volviendo a preguntar y como hago para sacarla simplemente has lo mismo naruto puso chacra en su mano y toco el haciendo que la espada apareciera de nuevo increíble! dijo naruto esto será muy útil bueno naruto desde aquí empieza tu entrenamiento te diré el plan que seguiremos será de unos 7 años en el primer año será tu cuerpo es decir entrenamiento físico, después tu control de chacra, siguiendo tu fuinjutsu para seguir con tu kenjutsu después dominaras las técnicas que te dieron itachi y shishui junto con el chidori de kakashi y por último la técnica de minato te será muy útil creme tambie… ¿y mi poder cuando lo controlara? fue una voz que se escuchó detrás de él volteando suavemente viendo a un hombre como de unos 30 años pelo blanco y un kimono negro naruto confundido perdón ¿te conozco?

FIN DE CAPITULO


	3. EL SHNIGAMI!

EL SHINIGAMI!

¿Te conozco? Fue lo que dijo nuestro ojieazul claro no me he presentado soy shinigami el dios de la muerte.

Dios de la muerte dijo naruto espera no estás aquí para llevarte mi alma lo dijo con la piel un tanto pálida. Claro que si mocoso tu existencia ya no tiene sentido con una cara de pura maldad naruto de un color moreno paso a pálido y después por un color morado. El shinigami sabiendo que su broma funciono se rio a carcajadas no puedo creer que cayeras tan fácil.

A! maldito viejo no agás ese tipo de bromas a las personas sabes podrías matar a alguien incluy… ya lo que hecho ¿espera que? Dijo nuestro protagonista con una gota de sudor en la frente pero bueno mejor di a que has venido. O si claro venía a decirte que Heres mi heredero que! Grito nuestro protagonista mientras sentía que se desmayaba a lo que itomi hebito diciendo ten modales naruto estas ante un dios naruto reaccionando rápidamente dijo está bien shinigami sama que necesita de este humilde mortal (pero claro con su tono sarcástico). No te lo estas tomando enserio verdad mocoso no pero es tu culpa ¿Por qué? pregunto el shinigami mira si te hubieras presentado de una manera más atemorizante te tuviera respeto no con una broma que casi me mata no crees. Buen punto recalco el shinigami.

Pero no me enrollo más mira eres mi sucesor pero ahora que te veo bien no reflejas esa aura asesina que sería típica de una persona que ha vivido lo que tú. Eso es fácil de contestar es porque tu no me has hecho nada al contrario me hiciste pasar un buen rato y por eso con las personas que aprecio no demuestro odio alguno bueno eso es entendible pero dejando eso alado porque crees que sea digno de ser tu sucesor fácil por lo que te convertirás ¿en lo que me convertiré? Si a que soy un dios es todo lo que pasara en el futuro. Entiendo pero por qué estás aquí. Para entrenarte que! Enserio sere entrenado por el dios de la muerte si! Arrasare con todos y seré más fuerte que mis patéticos hermanos.

Entonces dime en que va consistir mi entrenamiento mmm no te lo puedo decir ¿Por qué? Porque es necesario que completes el de itomi primero sino simplemente cuando intentes usar mi poder explotaras que ¿Por qué? mira te lo voy a explicar tu cuerpo es como un globo si le echas más aire del que le cabe este explotara es la referencia más clara que te puedo dar está bien me esforzare para poder ser un sucesor digno. Claro ánimo dijo el shinigami

(itomi y shinigami platicaban mientras veían a naruto entrenar) Shinigami sama se escuchó departe de itomi que pasa pregunto el dios de la muerte usted también lo siente verdad. Claro créeme esa aura es imposible de ignorar creo que se podría comparar a la mía en cuanto oscuridad y como dios se lo que le viene y puedo decir que no pensaba que ese niño tan feliz y animado se pueda convertir en semejante máquina de matar dijo con una sonrisa


	4. ES HORA DE TOMAR EXPERIENCIA

ES HORA TE TOMAR EXPERIENCIA!

Han pasado los 7 años de entrenamiento y nuestro ojieazul tenía 13 años pero por su duro entrenamiento parecía un joven de 15 o unos 17 años debido a su cuerpo bien trabajado.

El shinigami le hablo a su discípulo bien naruto completaste tu entrenamiento incluso en el último reforzaste todo lo que aprendiste. Si shinigami sensei todo fue gracias a usted pero no entiendo por qué todavía no puedo usar su poder o tan siquiera ser entrenado para poder controlarlo. Ya hable eso contigo todavía no estás preparado pero en el transcurso de tu viaje te entrenare. ¿Viaje? Dijo el ojieazul. Si viaje enserio creerías que con solo entrenar bastaba. Necesitas experiencia que solo el campo de batalla de puede dar.

Mira estos son unos mapas de algunas ciudades llenas de mercenarios busca trabajo hay creo que en ese trabajo podrás obtener esa experiencia y sobre todo no tener remordimiento a la hora de matar.

Gracias sensei lo tomare en cuenta. Hasta aquí te puedo a acompañar ya te ayude demasiado de ahora en adelante lo demás lo aprenderás tú y en cuanto a tu poder a su momento despertara y cuando ese momento llegue yo te enseñare a usarlo. Está bien y muchas gracias sensei.

Y así comenzó su viaje por el mundo

Mientras tanto en una ciudad de mercenarios se veía a una persona con una espada de mango negro ropa anbu negra y una máscara de un demonio (esta última regalada por su sensei).

Deseo tomar trabajo aquí que necesito para ser aceptado.

¿Perdón qué? Tan solo eres un niño que puedes hacer tu como mercenario vender dulces o tal vez… esto último interrumpido por naruto que soltó un poco de su aura que su sensei la enseño a usar para atemorizar a sus adversarios el líder de la ciudad le dio sin titubear una hoja. Toma llena esta hoja con un tono bastante asustado ya que cedió cuenta que ese niño lo mataría si no aceptaba lleno el formulario y se lo entrego en cuanto lo vio dijo le falta el nombre a lo que el ojieazul contestó ellos me lo darán en el campo de batalla. Después de decir esto último se retiró en un destello de rayos negros (sinceramente no sé qué apodo ponerle así que decidan ustedes)

No tardo mucho para que lo contrataran después de todo el pueblo era reconocido por que hay se encontraban los mercenarios más efectivos del mundo ninja. Creo que esa señora estaba realmente desesperada para pagarme esa cantidad de dinero pero bueno solo tome lo que necesitaba y le deje lo demás

FLASH BANCK

Naruto se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol cuando una mujer no de muy grande edad un cabello café ojos igualmente café y una playera con flores dibujadas y un chor negro. Que necesita que haga señorita pregunto naruto la mujer con lágrimas necesito que mates a unos ninjas que secuestraron a mi hija por favor me dicen que si no pago mataran a mi hija o abusaran de ella toma este dinero. Ante los ojos de naruto era demasiado dinero viendo la clara de preocupación en los ojos de la madre acepto. No te preocupes da me el dinero. En cuanto lo tomo solo agarro una pequeña parte del dinero ya que no se iba a aprovechar de una madre necesitada

FIN DE FALSH BACK

naruto dirigiéndose Asia el lugar indicado a toda prisa ya que para él. El trabajo se volvió personal. Él no quería que le pasara nada aquella niña.

Cuando alfin llego a aquel lugar vio una casa llena de ninjas renegados lo único que hiso naruto fue silbar sensei tenía razón es una buena manera de tomar experiencia dijo esto último caminando Asia aquella casa. Oigan ustedes los estúpidos pedófilos.

Lo único que se escucho fue la voz de unos de esos ninjas que quieres mocoso aquí. Facil es mi micion asesinarlos.

Que dices enserio no me jodas tu mocoso mejor regresa con tu madre antes de que mueras. No tengo fue lo único que se escuchó de parte de naruto pero bueno necesito hacer esto rápido así que denme a la niña. Soltando en carcajadas todos los ninjas enserio crees que te la daremos ni siquiera nos hemos divertido con ella. ¿Perdón que dijiste? Lo que escuchaste después de matarte nos divertiremos con ella (nota nunca provoques a un sucesor del dios de la muerte o podría pasarte lo que a ellos)

En un destello de rayos negros naruto desapareció a lo que después se escuchó un grito de dolor de parte de un ninja que aparecer le había cortado el brazo. Bueno creo que si no tienes brazo ya no aras nada no crees dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Maldito! Fue el grito que se escuchó ahora veras pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo naruto le corto los dedos a lo ninjas dejándolos tirados en el suelo. Crees que por que nos venciste podrás acabar con este mercado ¿mercado pregunto? Si nosotros nos dedicamos a secuestrar y vender a niñas y menores bueno tal vez no pero los torturare después de todo soy su sucesor.

Lo que siguieron fueron horas de tortura para aquellos habladores bueno antes de terminar con sus patéticas vidas como se llama su negocio. Enserio crees que te lo vamos a decir si lo hacen acabare con su dolor los ninjas un poco estúpidos pensando que los iban a curar así que soltaron la sopa y dijeron todo donde podías contactar para comprar y vender así que después fue asesinando uno por uno ¿espera que no prometiste quitarnos el dolor?. Claro lo estoy haciendo dime después de esto sentirás dolor decapitándolo.

Después de hacer una masacre naruto se dirigió a la casa donde encontró a la hija de la mujer que lo contrato. No fue muy difícil saber que era ella ya que era su viva imagen así que tomándola desapareció en un destello de rayos negros apareciendo alado de su madre ya que la dejo esperando en el mismo lugar donde lo contrato.

Gracias dijo la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco pero como hiciste para.. En ese momento la mujer vio la cara de naruto y vio que estaba llena sangre así que en ese momento se dio cuenta que hizo una masacre. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que te hicieron para que fueras una persona tan desalmada después de todo naruto no expresaba emoción alguna después de hacer una masacre más aparte torturar.

Se negó preguntarle algo y solo se fue con su hija en sus brazos mientras le seguía dando las gracias.

Mientras tanto en la mente de naruto. Me repugna la gente así necesito acabar con esa maldita basura de organización bueno mañana are una masacre en cierta organización de malditos pedófilos enfermos así que dormiré un rato sentándose en el mismo árbol que antes.


	5. el demonio sonriente

EL DEMONIO SONRIENTE

Mientras tanto en un pueblo no muy conocido va saliendo nuestro protagonista manchando de sangre por todo el cuerpo y una sonrisa en su rostro. Momentos antes. (Pueblo totalmente lleno de asesinos).

Un ojieazul va saliendo de aquel pueblo de mercenarios dirigiéndose a cierto lugar donde un negocio ilegal se hace presente. Que hosco me da la gente que vende a las personas como si fueran objetos o algún familiar dijo nuestro ojieazul. Pero recibirán su castigo (esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro).

A lo legos se veía a una silueta con ropas negras y una máscara de demonio que se acercaba lentamente al pueblo mientras se acercaba sacaba una espada de mango negro y la ponía a su lado.

Mientras se acercaba se sentía una aura de sed de sangre que la mayoría podía sentir y los aterraba pero no podían hacer nada ya que no se podían mover del miedo mientras la silueta se dispersaba en cuervos (decidí que a naruto le dieron el contrato de los cuervos ya que le daría un aspecto más atemorizante).

¿Adónde se fue? la pregunta que todos hicieron al ver a la sombra desaparecer y una voz se hacía presente detrás de ellos. Aquí estoy dejando estallar una masacre donde todo un pueblo se iba contra aquella figura que solo usaba su espada para mutilar, decapitar o atravesar a los ninjas que solo escuchaban los gritos de sus compañeros al sentir la espada atravesándolos. Y en ese momento se le dio el nombre del demonio del demonio sonriente ya que su máscara solo reflejaba la cara de un demonio con su enorme sonrisa.

Y mientras aquel demonio se habría paso ante la gran cantidad de ninjas dejando un rastro de cadáveres llegando por fin a lugar principal donde se concentraba mayormente la cantidad de ninjas. Y lo único que se escucho fue un grito. Estilo raiton dragón del purgatorio mientras el demonio levantaba su mano mientras creaba un chidori con rayos negros y procedió a vagarlo lentamente. En ese momento un rugido enorme sonó en el cielo el cual se cubrió por nubes de tormenta y del mismo bajaba un dragón de rayos negros que impacto en el techo destrozándolo dejándolo entrar impactando en los ninjas que solo gritaban de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro a la vez que lo destrozaba cuando todo finalizo solo quedo uno que era un ninja que parecía ser el líder de la organización.

Naruto se acercó a el mientras el ninja se alejaba delo aterrado que estaba ¿di… di… dime que quieres y yo te lo daré? Mujeres, dinero. El demonio respondió lo único que quiero es información ¿claro que tipo de información quieres? Esto último dicho con miedo. Donde tienes a las mujeres a lo que el ninja apresuradamente dijo en el sótano de esta casa. Okey una última pregunta ¿Cuál es? Este era la base de esta organización. Si dijo el ninja este día nos habíamos reunido todos para discutir negocios así que toda la organización estaba aquí y antes de terminar el demonio le corto la cabeza mientras se quitaba su máscara.

Bajando al sótano vio a todas las mujeres asustadas especialmente a las niñas. Se acercó a las celdas y las fue abriendo liberando a las mujeres mientras le agradecían cuando por fin término de liberar a todas las personas salió tranquilamente. Mientras se dirigía asía la salida de la aldea mientras se topó con tres anbus de konoha los cuales le preguntaron ¿Qué paso aquí?. No es obvio ice una masacre pero no me digan que me van a hacer algo después de todo les hice el favor después de todo era su misión exterminar esta organización. Todo esto dicho de espaldas mientras se ponía su máscara y luego volteaba algo mas dijo. Si ¿Quién eres? Mmmm esa es una buena pregunta bueno ellos me llamaban el demonio sonriente y uno de los anbus identifico a aquel en mascarado como naruto debido a que identifico el collar de magatamas que tenía en su cuello.

Naruto eres tu dijo uno de ellos a lo que el otro respondió que estás jugando bueno aunque lo veo ahora bien tiene el collar de magatamas que le regalaron mis padres en su cumpleaños.

Que interesante itachi, shishui y kakashi supondré a lo que ellos asintieron quitándose sus máscaras. Dime algo tu hiciste esto halo que naruto respondió quitándose su máscara claro era mi misión después de todo ¿misión? O claro no te lo dije soy mercenario impactando a los tres. Es la mejor manera de tener experiencia en batalla y a la vez no tener remordimiento a la hora de matar.

Háganme un favor a lo que ellos contestaron cual. Díganle a minato que volveré más o menos en un año y al decir esto salió por la puerta de la aldea con una enorme sonrisa mientras se perdía en la oscuridad.


	6. el demonio esta devuelta

EL DEMONIO ESTA DEVUELTA

Itachi,Shishui y kakashi no daban crédito a lo que veían naruto a la persona que le consideraban como su hermano menor un asesino mucho peor un asesino a sueldo no lo creían pero que podían hacer la aldea lo convirtió en eso.

Pasando un día tres anbus llegaron a las puertas de konoja para después dirigirse a la torre hokage y aparecer al frente del cuarto hokage y un anbu hablo hokage sama venimos a dar el reporte de la misión está bien dejen el rollo en la mesa dijo el hokage con respecto a eso le queríamos dar el informe personalmente ¿Y eso a que se debe? Bueno es que la misión involucra a su hijo ¿Qué dijiste?! Que su hijo mayor tiene que ver en esta misión okey cuéntame todo dijo el hokage (desde este punto le diré minato) minato no creía todo lo que le dijieron su hijo que había desparecido se volvió un asesino asueldo y un genocida no esto no está bien tengo que hablar con kushina de esto.

Mientras tanto en la casa namikaze kushina estaba haciendo de desayunar mientras en la mesa estaba menma y nazuki esperando la comida.

¿Oye mama cuanto tardaras? No lo sé menma solo espera y papa no va a venir a desayunar con nosotros no él está ocupado en una investigación… ¿en la investigación de mi estúpido y débil hermano?. No le digas así es tu hermano mayor y lo tienes que respetar pero es la verdad mama es débil el simple hecho que sea nuestro hermano ofende. Ya silencio no hablaras mal de tu hermano guarda silencio mientras hago de comer (en eso aparece un destello amarillo en la sala)

Minato ¿Qué haces aquí? Kushina tenemos que hablar mientras la toma del brazo y la lleva al piso de arriba. Minato que de sucede nuestro hijo a sido encontrado ¿Qué? dijo kushina si itachi,shishui y kakashi mientras estaban en una misión anbu se lo toparon enserio que alivio (dijo kushina) no tan rápido deja contarte bajo qué circunstancias lo encontraron ¿Qué nuestro hijo está en peligro? No ¿le hicieron daño? No ¿entonces? la misión de itachi,shishui y kakshi era erradicar una organización criminal la cual estaba ganando poder okey ¿pero qué tiene que ver nuestro hijo en esto? Naruto asesino a la organización el solo ¿Qué? (dijo kushina) no solo eso sino que el lugar donde se encontraba la organización era un pueblo de asesinos y criminales y naruto asesino a todos sin dejar a nadie vivo.

No mi hijo no podría hacer eso él no es así debió a ver sido una confusión dijo la pelirroja ¿no es asi? No lamentablemente no él se quitó su máscara y revelo que ahora era un mercenario y trabaja con el nobre del demonio sonriente pero no todo es malo él dijo que volvería en un año así que nos prepararemos para cuando llegue no fallarle como cuando era niño esta bien dijo kushina esta vez no te fallare hijo (esto último dicho en su cabeza).

Mientras tanto un ojie azul estaba en el bosque platicando con una pelirroja (narración desde el punto de vista de los dos). Olle naruto no cres que te pasaste ¿Qué por qué? Como que por que les dijiste que volvías en un año cuando el plan era antes de la graduación genin. Lo sé pero conociendo a minato va a querer que me gradue junto con sus hijos asi que mejor llego cuando los equipos ya estén hechos (itomi) no pensaste en algo ¿en qué itomi? En que es el hokage y puede retrasar la graduación hasta dos o tres años con una excusa patética sabes eso verdad ¿Qué? no! Como no pensé en eso bueno da igual mientras que a itomi le cae una gota de sudor estilo anime


	7. Dándome a conocer

DANDOME A CONOCER

(itomi)Oye naruto ¿qué piensas hacer por lo que resta del año? (naruto) Pues creo que me daré a conocer primero no puedo ser un mercenario sin que las 5 naciones elementales me conozcan (itomi)¿bajo qué nombre por cierto? (naruto)Pues me gusto el que ellos me dieron el demonio sonriente suena tan cool y atemorizante no crees.

Mientras tanto en konoha una reunión se llevaba a cabo (danzo)Se puede saber para que nos llamaste minato (minato)Quería discutir sobre un asunto que todos sabemos el hecho en que nuestros gennin no salen bien preparados de la academia no estamos en tiempo de guerra así que creo que con aumentar unos años no pasa nada (sarutobi)Tal vez ¿no será porque tienes esperanza que ti hijo vuelva? (minato)no puedo negarlo tengo esa esperanza de que el vuelva, no puedo dejar que sepan que vuelve en un año (esto último dicho en su mente).

Pasando unos cuantos meses la petición de minato de expandir el curso de la academia genin se aceptó y naruto como digo se dio a conocer y no solo eso su nombre se dio a conocer por las 5 grandes naciones elementales

En un acampado demasiado grande múltiples gritos se podían escuchar unos de dolor otros decían es el, el demonio sonriente corran.

(naruto) Por favor esto ya no es divertido ahora tan solo corren con tan solo verme era más divertido cuando intentaban ya nadie baila con migo (itomi desde su espacio mental) pues si tienes la fama de mutilar y decapitar que esperas a demás no crees que es un poco enfermo o retorcido decirle baile a una batalla a muerte (naruto) No porque el que baile mejor es el que gana pero bueno dejando eso misión cumplida desatando a una mujer y de un sunshin apareciendo alado de un señor mayor aquí tiene samuto san su hija sana y salva (samuto) Gracias demonio sonriente aquí está tu paga por rescatarla en serio estaré eternamente agradecido (naruto) descuide pero nunca le dé las gracias a un mercenario ya que es su trabajo cumplir con la orden que pida el contratista pero bueno adiós (mientras que desaparecía en un sunshin de rayos negros).

Ya habían pasado unos meses y naruto se había dejado crecer el pelo (soy malo con las características de un personaje así que imagínense el pelo de madara uchina pero en rubio) se había hecho una fama impecable todas sus misiones echas a la perfección y muy rápidas no importando lo difícil de la misma y todo eso llego a oídos de minato y kushina y lo único que pudieron a ser era entristecerse por su hijo y el camino que tomaría pero para cierta persona no era malo si no beneficioso para su rebelión en contra de su misukage y el reinado de terror que este tenía.


	8. el asesino de bijus

EL ASESINO DE BIJUS

En una aldea grande y a la vez conocida parte de las 5 grandes naciones elementales esta era la aldea oculta en la niebla donde se llevaba una guerra entre dos bandos, unos querían la liberación y a cavar con el reinado de terror de su yondaime mizukage y por el otro bando era el de yondaime mizukage el cual su propósito era exterminar todos los kekkei genkai pero un poco más apartado de esa pelea se encontraba dos personas luchando a muerte estos era el yondaime mizukage y una persona con capa negra una máscara de demonio sonriendo estos don eran yagura karatachi y el mercenario conocido como el demonio sonriente o más bien naruto uzumaki namikaze aunque esto último nadie lo sabía.

Para que sepas como llegamos a esto te llevare una semana a tras donde todo empezó.

(naruto) Misión completada, dijo el mientras le lanzaba un pergamino a un hombre el cual lo atrapo con sorpresa y dijo ¿qué es esto? A lo cual naruto contesto son las cabezas de los hombres que me pediste asesinar bien ahora paga, el hombre asustado y con nerviosismo asintió y le dio una bolsa de dinero bien me retiro.

(naruto) Otra misión completada ya son aburridas nadie se me opone cuando llego digo para que me contrataron y me lo dan si es de asesinato se suicidan ellos mismos y es de recuperar a una persona secuestrada simplemente la devuelven ya no es divertido mientras hacía una cara de puchero un poco infantil (itomi desde el espacio mental de naruto) Si tan solo te quitaras la manía de torturar a tus oponentes ni siquiera te los tomas enserio la mayoría que se intenta enfrentar a ti son torturados hasta la muerte créeme hasta mí ya se me hiso aburrido verte al principio era emocionante pero ahora es aburrido necesitamos un reto ¿no crees?

En una guarida oculta en una cascada se llevaba a cabo una reunión de una organización en la cual se discutía un tema en particular el cual era el hecho que no tenían ninjas tan fuertes o no eran lo suficientes capaces de aguantar en eso una mujer la cual era la líder de la rebelión llamada mei terumi (mei) No podemos hacer nada si nos detenemos a entrenar o capacitar a nuestros ninjas perderemos y dejaremos ganar a yagura, en eso un guardia de la sala interrumpió la plática (ninja) Mei terumi sama e escuchado de un mercenario lo llaman el demonio sonrientes es capas de ayudarnos se dice que puede hacerle frente a un kage, no digas tonterías dijo un general de la rebelión un mercenario que puede hacerle frente a un kage es absurdo,(mei) Suena absurdo pero no perdemos nada por intentar, mei ordeno al ninja ir a buscar ese mercenario y ofrecerle una recompensa si ganaban a lo cual el ninja asintió y salió los más rápido que podía a buscar al mercenario.

El ninja llego a un pueblo donde se contrataban los mercenarios básicamente un pueblo de los mismos entro al pueblo y pidió instrucciones de como contratar a uno a lo cual uno de ellos le contesto que tenía que ir al bar que estaba en el centro y hay podía solicitar a uno el ninja dio las gracias y se dirigió al bar rápidamente encontrándolo y pasando por la puerta vio a cientos de renegados sentados bebiendo asiendo luchas amistosas o pruebas de fuerza se dirigió al cantinero y dijo que como podía solicitar a un mercenario a lo cual el cantinero dijo a cuál quieres a lo que el contesto al demonio sonriente, en ese momento un silencio inundo el bar todos se les quedaron viendo al ninja el cual trago en seco por el nerviosismo que sentía, el cantinero lo miro y le dijo lo ciento pero no puedo ofrecerte los servicios de el ¿Por qué? pregunto el ninja, el cantinero le contesto el solo viene cuando quiere y recoger las misiones que él quiera, básicamente él te busca a ti no tu a él, ¿Cómo? No se supone que los mercenarios que tomen las misiones de otros es una falta de respeto entre ustedes, si asintió el cantinero pero él es diferente las personas que les robo sus misiones y lo enfrentaron están muertas ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo contra el pero bueno dime que necesitas y yo le paso el mensaje, está bien dijo el ninja lo necesito para que combata una guerra contra mi rebelión es todo lo que puedo decir, en eso un escalofrió y frio traspaso la espalda de todos está aquí dijo el cantinero ¿Quién esta aquí? Dijo el ninja, el mercenario buscas dijo un mercenario que estaba sentado mientras que una puerta se abría mostrando a una persona con una máscara de un demonio sonriendo capa negra y una estatura de 1.65 pareciendo como si fuera un niño o un adolecente (naruto) escuche que me llamabas pero antes de todo esto cómo te llamas, el ninja con dificultad contesto yamato, bien yamato para que me necesitas dijo naruto (todo esto dicho detrás de su máscara) (yamato) Está bien pero vamos a un lugar más privado por favor (naruto) yo se algo mejor dime por lo que escuche vienes de una rebelión asi que se supone que sabes más o menos en que coordenadas se encuentra ¿no?, a lo que yamato asintió (naruto) está bien señálame que coordenadas, mientras que ponía su dedo en una montaña (yamato) espera ¿que acabo de hacer? acabo de dar la ubicación de nuestra a base secreta (naruto) tranquilo en cuanto entre les puse un gengutsu a todos incluso a él señalando al cantinero ellos piensan que nos fuimos ya pero bueno basta de charla, mientras que sacaba un kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzaba asía el cielo con una fuerza increíble asiendo que el kunai viajara a una velocidad increíble asiéndolo parecer que superaría la velocidad del sonido (yamato)¿Qué haces? (naruto) solo espera, en ese momento naruto dijo a yamato que tocara su hombro a lo que el asintió y lo agarro de un hombro y desaparecieron en unos rayos negros apareciendo arriaba de la montaña que había señalado yamato (yamato) estoy impresionado pero bueno no hay tiempo que perder sígueme por favor a lo que naruto asintió.

Dentro de la cueva estaba llevando se acabó otra reunión la cual consistía en el mismo tema ya que su ninja no llegaba decidieron darlo por muerto o que simplemente deserto (mei) Visto que nuestro ninja yamato no vuelve se le considerara que abandono la rebelión lo cual significa que se le considera como traido… fue lo último que se escuchó ya que un ninja toco la puerta a lo que mei contesto con un pase viendo pasar a dos personas a su ninja al que mando por el mercenario y a una persona asemejada a un adolecente que iba vestida con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo un pelo largo rubio que llegaba hasta la espalda y una máscara de un demonio sonriendo dando a entender que había completado su misión.

(naruto) líder de la rebelión dame tu nombre, mei contesto la líder (naruto) bien mei san que necesita de mi tengo entendido en que está en una guerra contra su kage (mei) así es estoy en contra de yagura el yondaime mizukage para acabar con su reinado y la caza de los kekkei genkai tu misión es simple solo matar a los soldados nada más si ganamos prometo darte una recompensa (naruto) mmm…. Suena tentador esa propuesta pero no quiero dinero si ganamos quiero que tú seas mi aleada estaría bien una mizukage como aleada pero dejando eso a un lado cuando piensas atacar (mei) bueno estamos considerando esperar para restablecer la fuerza de la rebelión sabes hemos perdido muchas vidas ya que nadie es capaz de enfrentar a yagura ni siquiera yo (naruto) yo podría enfrentarlo es bueno de vez en cuando estirarse un poco (mei) disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? Me estás diciendo que enfrentaras a yagura tu solo dicen que eres fuerte y todo pero no creo que seas rival para un kage (naruto) descuida no pasara nada solo entrena a tus ninjas y cuando todo esté listo ve a tacar y lanza este kunai al centro del campo de la batalla (dándole un kunai de tres puntas) (mei) ¿Qué es esto? (naruto) lo sabras en el momento adiós, mientras que desaparecia en rayos negros y apareciendo en una caballa de dos pisos que estaba alado de un lago (naruto) hogar dulce hogar, bueno es hora de prepararme una guerra no se puede luchar con el estómago vacío o por cierto itomi por que no sales lo puedes hacer en el momento que tú quieras ¿sabes?, de naruto salía un chackra rojo que se hiba moldeando en una mujer pelirroja un poco más baja que naruto (itomi) lo sé pero es más a gusto estar dentro ya que no pasas frio ni calor y no tengo que caminar, sabes ya que te vas a enfrentar a un ejército te enseñare un jutsu que podría aniquilarlos es difícil ya que solo lleva acabo un solo sello el cual es el del caballo, odio a la persona que lo hiso pero se admite que ese jutsu es poderoso se llama estilo de fuego gran aniquilación ígnea es como hacer una bola de fuego pero con mucho mas chakra y en lugar de concentrar el fuego lo Degas ir como si fuera una ola de fuego.

Una semana ya había pasado y naruto ya había dominado aquel jutsu que le dio itomi fue algo difícil pero naruto lo supero pero eso no es de lo que vamos a hablar una guerra se llevaba a cabo en un campo de batalla la rebelión de mei contra los ninjas de yagura.

(yagura) ríndete no podrás ya ganamos en mayoría y tus ninjas ya no pueden mas solo ríndete y deja que te asesine los kekkei genkai son una ofensa para la aldea (mei) aunque lo digas no puedo aceptarlo mataste a cientos de personas solo porque pensaste que tu ideología era correcta eres egoísta tenías miedo que una de esas personas con kekkei genkai te ganara y te quitaran tu puesto tengo una última opción aunque no lo creas, mientras que lanzaba un kunai de tres puntas hacia el medio del campo de batalla cayendo sin hacer nada (yagura) pffff enserio creo que te estas volviendo loca, en ese momento un rayo negro caía del cielo cayendo sobre el kunai y una sola persona se veía saliendo del cráter que había provocado el rayo esa persona era naruto con su vestimenta de mercenario (yagura) enserio mei están tan desesperada que llamaste a un mercenario por favor que crees que podía asarme combatirme enserio que estas muy desesperada, una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos la cual era perfectamente entendible esa voz era la del mercenario que se hacía llamar el demonio sonriente (naruto) este es el mizukage me esperaba a alguien más prometedor que a un niño que apenas se sabe sacar los mocos y más aparte muy engreído pero aun así te matare (yagura) no sabes con quien te estas metiendo yo soy el yondaime mizukage y jinchuriki del biju de tres colas pero ignorare eso como palabras de una persona que está a punto de morir y solo esta balbuceando tonterías, por si acaso o has visto duplicamos su número de ninjas (naruto) ¿seguro? Yo me encargare de eso, de un grito naruto hiso un sello de mano y grito estilo de fuego gran aniquilación ígnea creando una gigantesca llamarada de fuego que arraso con la mayor parte del ejército (mei) ¿Cómo? Lo que no pudimos hacer nosotros él lo hiso en un solo jutsu y en menos de un minuto creo que estoy agradecida con yamato por traerme a este mercenario (naruto) listo ahora estamos empate y mi batalla contigo empieza pero para no interrumpir te parece a ir a un lugar más alegado (yagura) como quieras aquí o en otro lugar te matare.

(naruto) bien mizukage empiesas tu o yo sabes da igual, mientras que naruto se lanzaba en una batalla de taijutsu donde parecía que los dos estaban a la par naruto lanzo un golpe con su puño derecho hacia la mejilla de yagura la cual yagura esquivo y contrataco con una patada en el estómago lanzándolo a volar mientras que corría Asia atrás de el para pegarle otra patada en la espalda la cual nunca llego ya que naruto se compuso antes de que yagura le pegara la patada atrapándola y dándole un golpe en la cara tras otro en el estómago para después darle un fuerte golpe en su barbilla asiendo que salga disparado así el cielo mientras que naruto saltaba hasta llegar a la altura de yagura y girar para dar una patada con su talón en el estómago de yagura asiendo que salga disparado Asia el suelo impactando en el suelo ocasionando un cráter (yagura) eres bueno lo tengo que admitir pero no creo que me puedas ganar en ninjutsu, mientras que gritaba estilo de agua gran dragón de agua a lo que naruto respondió estilo de fuego gran dragon de fuego asiendo que los dos grandes dragones elementales chocaran entre si creando una nube de vapor mientras que yagura se lanzaba a una lucha con su bastón y naruto con su katana asiendo que el choque de las dos armas resuene cortes se escuchaban por todo el campo naruto lanzo un tajo Asia yagura el cual yagura esquivo tratándole de pegar con su bastón a lo cual naruto rápidamente se cubrió con su espada para bloquear el ataque para tratar de darle una estocada a yagura sin tener resultado alguno ya que yagura lo esquivo y retrocedió en un salto lo cual naruto no permitió lanzándose asía el a una gran velocidad para darle otro tajo esta vez con resultados ya que yagura se descuidó y lo corto desde su hombro hasta su estómago para después darle una patada asiendo que salga a volar y para finalizar grito estilo de fuego gran bola de fuego la cual se dirigió Asia yagura impactándolo (naruto) bien mizukage demuéstrame que aun puedes invoca a tu bestia de cola pídele chakra para que me puedas ganar ya que sin él no puedes (yagura) cállate yo no dependo de me biju yo puedo contra ti yo solo (naruto) no es cierto si no fuera por tu biju ya estarías muerto por las heridas que te hice, lanzándose de nuevo asia el pero esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad los golpes a yagura le daban por todos lados un golpe conecto en su costilla izquierda asiendo que se incline un poco para después sentir un golpe en su mejilla y por ultimo una patada en su cara la cual lo mando a volar rompiendo varios árboles hasta que impacto fuertemente en uno (en el espacio mental de yagura) yagura usa mi poder no puedes tu solo él te matara (yagura) no puedo demostrar que él tiene la razón y que dependo de ti, está bien entonces lancemos un último ataque juntos (yagura) está bien, prepárate mercenario este va hacer mi ataque final con el cual te matare prepárate, yagura canalizaba chakra suyo y de izobu en el bastón para crear una bola de mini biju dama la cual era rodeada por tres grandes bolas de agua al finalizar la técnica yagura grito muere lanzando la técnica a lo que naruto solo se quedó parado, en ese momento la técnica exploto haciendo un gran onda expansiva que donde estaba la rebelión se escuchó esa gran explosión cuando la onda expansiva se detuvo yagura se quedó viendo asía donde estaba anteriormente naruto para después reírse ya que no había nadie (yagura) al fin vez no pudiste contra mi aunque fuiste un buen adversario no tienes lo suficiente para matarme, de un de repente yagura sintió que alguien lo atravesaba del lado de su corazón a lo cual yagura volteo asía bajo y vio la hoja de una espada que atravesaba su pecho del lado de su corazón el dolor era insoportable pero no solo era eso al voltear a tras vio a aquel mercenario que le causo tantos problemas pero en este caso la muerte, naruto retiro su espada de yagura para que después el mismo callera en el suelo casi moribundo (yagura) me ganaste que sorpresa me deje llevar por la supuesta victoria pero aun puedo hacer una cosa (naruto) ¿Cuál es? (yagura) liberare al sanbi y él se encargara de matarte, haciendo una poses de manos yagura libero un chakra de su estómago el cual era rojo burbujeante y iba aumentando cada vez más hasta llegar a la forma de una tortuga.

Una enorme tortuga con un caparazón de color gris parte inferior roja y de un solo ojo el cual dio un gran rugido que todos en el campo de batalla pudieron escuchar y a la vez mirar al sanbi.

(naruto) al parecer llego la verdadera no sabes cuánto espere esto (izobu) gracias humano mes has liberado de mi prisión tenía el plan de hacerlo abusar de mi chakra para poder escapar pero tú me facilitaste las cosas (naruto) bien tortuga hora de empezar por favor no te muevas lento (izobu) maldito humano te arrepentirás de esas palabras, dando inicio a una batalla entre una persona y un biju donde aunque el biju ganaba en tamaño la persona lograba pelear a la par con la bestia de cola, (naruto) sabes es u poco injusto que me ganes en tamaño debería acabar con esa desventaja, naruto empezó a trazar seños de manos y gritar jutsu de invocación mientras que caía un gran rayo negro del cielo para después verse a un gran dragón negro el cual de su cuerpo salían rayos negros garras que parecían que lo cortaban todo y unos ojos rojos que parecían que brillaban (naruto) bien lofdiel es hora de una batalla (lofdiel) más respeto niño, pero bueno que le puedo a ser, espero que me entretengas biju de tres colas, izobu estaba templando un dragón estaba delante de el miembro de uno de los clanes de invocación más poderosos de todos y si no fuera suficiente su oponente no es que le tuviera miedo pero ellos le podían a ser frente a los bijus sin esfuerzo (izobu) visto que me enfrento a un dragón me enfrentare con todo lo que tengo, izobu lanzó una biju dama al dragón y a naruto que estaba encima de el la cual ellos esquivaron para después recibir un ataque de izobu el cual se había puesto a girar y hacerse en forma de bola para impactar repetidas veces hasta que lofdiel con sus garras lo tomo antes que impactara para después estrellarlo al piso para levantar su mano derecha hacia el cielo para después bajarla y a ser que un rayo negro caiga encima de izobu haciendo que grite para después izobu levantarse (izobu) no puedo dejar que me gane es una humillación para un biju morir no tengo tiempo daré un ataque con todo lo que tengo, izobu levanto abrió su boca para aser una biju dama gigantesca mientras que de el otro lado estaba lofdiel y naruto (naruto) bien lofdiel daremos un último ataque (lofdiel) me parece bien ya me estoy aburriendo, naruto trasaba unos sellos de manos para gritar estilo de rayo lanza eléctrica mientras que se formaba una gran lanza de rayos negros en la mano de naruto mientras que lofdiel simplemente dijo de los cien dragones eléctricos lo cual llevo a que del cuerpo de lofdiel salieran más de cien dragones eléctricos de rayos negros, ozobu lanzo su biju dama mientras que al mismo tiempo lofdiel y naruto lanzaban su técnica, las tres técnicas chocaron pero no duro mucho ya que la lanza de naruto partio a la mitad la biju dama los cual llevo a que la lanza de naruto atravesara a izobu mientras que los dragones de lofdiel impactaron es isobu atravesándolo por todos lados una y otra vez dando por último que izobu explotara en burbujas rojas, solo un pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de toda la rebelión y los soldados de yagura, acaba de matar a un biju!.

(lofdiel) bueno pelea ganada me retiro, yéndose en un rayo negro hacia el cielo (naruto) bien misión cumplida hora de ir con mei, mientras que desaparecía en rayos negros apareciendo alado de mei (mei) mercenario te lo agradezco gracias a ti ganamos la guerra supongo que vienes por tu paga ¿no? (naruto) no ya te dije que no quiero dinero solo quiero que seas mi aliada y no me digas mercenario dime naruto, mientras que se quitaba su mascara para mostrarle su cara a mei (mei) está bien naruto seré tu aliada pero ¿cuántos años tienes? si puedo saber (naruto) 14 años bueno me tengo que ir después vendré para platicar bien nuestra alianza, mientras que desaparecía en rayo negros (mei) con que naruto a tu edad ya eres todo un prodigio y una leyenda mataste a un biju eso no es poco.


	9. UN DEMONIO EN KONOHA

UN DEMONIO EN KONOHA

Era un día soleado en konoha como la mayoría diría un día normal y corriente pero lo que se venía acercando por sus puertas anunciaba que sería un día agitado.

Un poco alejado de las puertas de konoha se venía acercando un encapuchado a un ritmo tranquilo aquella persona era el mercenario conocido como el demonio sonriente o naruto uzumaki namikaze pero eso ya no importaba ahora a lo que el venia era por su venganza asía el pueblo que lo hiso sufrir durante su infancia y ante todo la venganza asía sus padres que lo abandonaron y lo trataron como la pero escoria.

(naruto) como odio este pueblo no puedo creer que volviera pero la venganza se sirve en plato frio. Mientras que estaba entrando pudo ver a dos personas que estaban dormidas en los lados de la puerta aparentando que eran los guardias. (naruto) no puedo creer que estos son los guardias de la aldea de milagro no han atacado me pregunto cómo terminaron con este puesto, de todos modos no me importa así que con su permiso. Todo esto dicho mientras que pasaba por las puertas de konoha dejando detrás a los guardias.

Mientras que se dirigía a la torre donde se encontraba el hokage veía a los lados y notaba como las personas lo veían de manera extraña para después acordarse de que tenía su máscara puesta así que procedió a quitársela, todas las personas sudaron frio el demonio había vuelto aunque eso solo pasaba en la mente de los hombres mientras que en la mente de las mujeres pensaban otra cosa el hecho que el fuera el demonio ya no les importaba solo se les notaba el sonrojo en su cara.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y el por fin él había llegado a la torre del hokage, pasando las puertas de las mismas subió las escaleras y hablo con la secretaria para poder hablar con el hokage, la secretaria con un leve sonrojo le dijo que pasara que hokage estaba adentro, abriendo la puerta viendo hay a la persona que más odiaba a su padre pero el sabia disimularlo, (naruto) hokage-sama he venido a pedirle si me deja entrar a la academia, (minato) está bien pero los exámenes para graduarse son mañana ¿crees estar preparado? (naruto) claro solo necesito su aprobación (miinato) está bien solo llena unos papeles, naruto lleno los papeles y se retiró con una reverencia para que después minato pensara algo que lo incomodaba (minato) ese chico no sé por qué encuentro algo familiar con él.

Ese mismo día naruto se compró un departamento un tanto lujoso después de todo el dinero no era problema, al día siguiente naruto se dirigió a la academia, mientras que pasaba por las calles de konoha la gente lo miraba con una cara de temor no podían evitarlo el tenía una apariencia intimidante.

Cuando naruto llego a la academia se dirigió al salón que venía en el papel de inscripción que le dio minato antes de llegar se topó con el profesor de la clase el cual se presentó como iruka.

(iruka) supongo que tú eres el alumno nuevo, permíteme presentarte ante la clase solo espera paso al salón y simplemente dijo… (iruka) hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo aunque hoy es el último día de la academia el hokage le permitió la entrada así que por favor paso al salón se puso al frente del salón y se presentó como naruto uzumaki el salón quedo un poco sorprendido ellos sabían que el hokage tenía 3 hijos pero nunca le pusieron atención después de todo él era el hijo bastardo del hokage pero la sorpresa de verlo y más como lucia en ese momento tenia su sorpresa el silencio no duro mucho ya que las mujeres pegaron un grito muy fuerte diciendo cosas como él tiene que salir conmigo, es muy lindo o ¿tendrá novia? Pero el simplemente mostro indiferencia ante esos comentarios y se sento en el primer lugar que encontró vacío (era uno que estaba al fondo del salón en la esquina del salón pero tenía una ventana muy ancha lo suficiente para ver el pateo y el cielo).

El único pensamiento que pasaba en las cabezas de algunas personas como por ejemplo el del uchiha creído el cual pensaba que una basura no debía robarle la fama a un uchiha de elite como él o el pensamiento del supuesto perro alfa el cual penaba que tenía que demostrarle al chico nuevo quien era el alfa y dos personas en común pensaban que hacia el perdedor devuelta.

(iruka) bueno es hora de empezar los exámenes así que todos guarden silencio, iruka repartió los exámenes dando un asentimiento con la cabeza para que todos comenzaran (naruto) este es el examen me esperaba algo más serio sabes pero que puedo esperar el hokage quieren que sus niños mimados venía a vengarse de sus hermanos así que mejor manera de empezar que dejándolos en ridículo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que terminar el examen en menos de 5 minutos (naruto) iruka-sensei ya termine el examen (iruka) ¿estas seguro? (naruto) si mire, mientras que le mostraba el examen, iruka se llevó el examen a su escritorio solo con mirarlo sabía que el examen era perfecto (iruka) no puedo creerlo lo hiso en menos de 5 minutos y todo está perfecto supero incluso que a los prodigios de la antigua generación y a su padre (todo esto dicho en su mente), bien naruto tienes diez sal y dirígete al pateo, naruto asintió con su cabeza y salió del salón con una pequeña sonrisa y la mantuvo hasta que llego al pateo, la satisfacción de hacer sufrir a sus hermanos era infinita, pero todo cambio cuando salió al patao y en las bancas vio a sus padres el simplemente no le importo y siguió su camino para después voltear al otro lado y ver a la familia uchiha la cual fue a saludar con gusto y a platicar con ellos aunque ellos tenían dudas por que el salió tan rápido pero itachi y shishui sabían bien por qué.

Los civiles estaban confundidos no sabían por que el demonio salió antes que sus hijos o los del hokage pero al fin de todo no le dieron mucha importancia, pasando unos veinte minutos todos los alumnos salieron por la puerta dirigiéndose al pateo y para que iniciara la segunda prueba pero antes de que diera el inicio un civil pregunto por qué el demonio había salido tan rápido (iruka) en primera él no es un demonio es naruto en segunda el salió antes que todos porque él fue el primero que termino antes el examen en 5 minutos para ser exactos y tenía todas las preguntas correctamente salía de su asombro el hijo perdedor del hokage había superado el record de los prodigios el cual era de 7 minutos (iruka) dejando eso de lado quisiera empezar con la segunda prueba…


	10. Mi infierno personal

MI INFIERNO PEROSNAL

Todos tenemos un lugar donde nunca queremos estar, tanto es ese desprecio a tal lugar que llegamos a pensar que está hecho especialmente para torturarte, unos lo llaman purgatorio otros el infierno pero yo prefiero llamarlo infierno personal. Ese era el caso de naruto tanto desprecio tenia hacia su aldea natal que la llamo su infierno personal, el no soportaba estar ahí, pero él tenía que poder soportar tal tortura para solo un fin, la venganza.

(iruka) bien alumnos daremos inicio a la segunda parte del examen por favor hagan dos filas una de hombres y otra de mujeres, irán pasando conforme yo tomo la lista, la prueba es sencilla les daré 10 kunais y ustedes tendrán que acertar en los 10 blancos. La mayoría ya había pasado solo quedaban los herederos de clanes y una civil estos fueron los resultados. Shikamaru (7-10) chouji (5-10) ino (8-10) sino (7-10) kiba (4-10) sakura (7-10) sasuke (8-10) menma (9-10) nazuki (9-10). Estos últimos dos pusieron sus caras arrogantes (iruka) bien te toca naruto (menma) ese inútil ni siquiera uno va a poder dar. Naruto tomo un dos kunais y les infundio chakra raiton los lanzo y los kunais chocaban entre si mientras que atravesaban los blancos para que al final los kunais destrozaran todos los blancos y al final quedar clavados en la pared. Todos estaban impresionados esa habilidad era digna de un sanin incluso al nivel de un uchiha con un sharingan de 3 aspas.

(iruka) bien… naruto tienes diez, pasando con la siguiente prueba será de taijutsu los que tengan mayor de 4 aciertos pasan, bien como solo tres mujeres pasaron ino se enfrentara con sakura y la ganadora se enfrentara con nazuki. Las dos ex amigas se posaron un frente a la otra para comenzar su batalla la cual do duro mucho pero termino en empate (iruka) ¿Qué poder hacer? las dos están inconscientes, supondré que pasare a nazuki no hay de otra de todos modos se de lo que es capaz así que no hay problema. Los combates de los hombres empezaron donde los únicos que destacaron era menma,sasuke,kiba y naruto ya que derrotaba a sus oponentes de un solo golpe, solo quedaban los cuatro así que ya se había decidido que se harían dos combates y los ganadores se enfrentarían (así quedaron los combates kiba vs menma y sasuke vs naruto).

El combate de menma y kiba no fue tan entretenido ya que menma lo humillo a kiba le llovían patadas y golpes por lo que termino inconsciente. En cambio la pelea de sasuke y naruto apenas empezaría. (sasuke) no te quieres retirar basura, seamos sinceros tú no puedes con un uchiha de elite (naruto) ya veremos eso cara de culo pato (sasuke) te arrepentirías escoria.

Sasuke se lanzó al ataque intentando dar un golpe en la mejilla izquierda de naruto fallando en el intento ya que naruto la esquivo, naruto actuó rápido y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago lanzándolo Asia unos árboles rompiendo algunos y dejando a sasuke inconsciente (naruto) de nuevo otra vez de un solo golpe, me estoy midiendo por favor! (iruka) bien el siguiente combate es de naruto contra menma. (menma) bien perdedor prepárate para ser aplastado contra el dios ninja (naruto) que dijiste? El dios niña? No sabía que batearas para tu mismo equipo (menma) maldito te arrepentirás. Menma se lanzó al ataque lanzando una patada hacia naruto la cual naruto atrapo para después jalarla y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara lo cual los hiso salir volando a menma y terminar impactándose. (menma) no, no puede ser, un perdedor no me puede estar ganando (naruto) que te pasa? Acaso de rindes que lastima, bueno después de todo eres el dios niña ¿no? (menma) a! maldito te arrepentirás.

Menma comenzó a hacer rodeado por un chakra rojo que se convirtió en un manto en forma de zorro con una sola cola. Esto alarmo a la familia namikaze ya que menma todavía no controlaba del todo el chakra del kyubi. (naruto) mmm bishito bi… bi… bishito ven lindo zorrito quiero jugar contigo (menma) a! maldita escoria me las pagaras. Al manto le comenzaron a salir 2 colas más, para después menma comenzara a atacar a naruto, menma lanzaba patadas y puchos pero no podía tocar a naruto, naruto los esquivaba con una elegancia. (menma) ya es suficiente are mi técnica más fuerte (naruto) adelante zorrito muéstrame que tienes. Menma comenzó a forma un rasengan en unas de sus manos, para cuando termino de formarlo se lanzó Asia naruto, naruto no se movia simplemente se quedó parado, menma estaba a solo centímetros de el pecho de naruto menma estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa diabólica simplemente su rasengan se detuvo.

Era naruto el causante de eso, el paro el rasengan de menma agarrando su mano ocasionando que se detenga. (naruto) me esperaba más del hijo del hokage, bien es hora de dormir, estilo de sellado uzumaki sello de 5 puntos!. Naruto puso las yemas de sus dedos en el sello de menma y darle vuelta. De un momento a otro el chakra del kyubi había desaparecido y menma callo inconsciente dando por ganador a naruto.

Todos estaban impresionados él había derrotado al hijo del hokage pero los más impresionados eran sus padres en especial kushina ya que había reconocido y escuchado el sello y de quien provenía.


	11. el viaje a la ola

EL VIAJE A LA OLA

Naruto había quedado como vencedor en su encuentro contra menma, terminando como gennin del año y cumpliendo su primero objetivo el cual era humillar a su hermano.

Al día siguiente naruto se preparó para su asignación de equipos, él ya se venía venir cuál sería su equipo y no podía evitar sentir tantas ganas de matar a su padre.

No solo lo había abandonado a su suerte cuando era niño si no que tenía el descaro de poner su cara delante de él y pedirle perdón como si de una pequeñez se tratara y no contento lo pondría en el mismo equipos que sus estúpidos hermanos y su madre. Su padre realmente era detestable

Naruto al llegar al salón de clases simplemente se sentó en su lugar y no soltó ni una palabra. El solo quería asesinarlos a todos pero no era tiempo aun.

(naruto) itomi, me puedes recordar por favor, porque todavía no los puedo matar (itomi) porque todavía no ases el daño necesario para que todo tu sufrimiento sea devuelto a las personas que lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto en el salón de iruka estaba dando la asignación de equipos, las cuales fueron las mismas del anime pero con la diferencia que el equipo 7 tendría dos senseis y 5 gennin, los cuales son sakura, sasuke , menma, nazuki y a naruto, y como senseis tendrían a kushina y kakashi.

Naruto no estaba sorprendido él sabía desde un principio que su padre lo metería en el mismo equipo que sus hermanos, con la excusa de que sería un equipo de asalto o alguna estupidez la cual se le ocurriría en el momento.

Pasaban los días el equipo de naruto fue el único que tuvo durante dos meses misiones del rango más bajo, ya sea de pintar cercas o cuidar perros etc. Todo esto se debía a que el equipo era muy débil. Solo naruto podía hacerles frente a kushina y kakashi los demás no podían aguantar una pelea de más de 5 minutos, y eso degradaba mucho al equipo. Hasta que un día se les otorgo la misión de cuidar a un constructor hasta su pueblo.

El equipo 7 ya estaba en el despacho del hokage para pedir una nueva misión que normalmente sería una de rango D.

(minato) Bien su nueva misión es encontrar nuevamente al gato tora por lo visto se volvió a escapar (menma) Padre no nos puedes dar otro tipo de misión ya estoy harto de buscar a ese gato y además creo que ya estamos listos para salir en una misión fuera de la aldea (kushina) Creo que tiene razón ya los entrenamos lo suficiente (kakashi) Si, supongo que ya están listos (minato) Bien les daré una misión de rango C es sencilla solo tienen que escoltar un constructor hacia su pueblo.

El constructor llamo a la puerta para recibir un adelante del hokage para despues explicarles en que consiste la misión.

Buenos días me presento mi nombre es tazuna soy un constructor y pido sus servicios para que me escolten hacia mi pueblo.

Naruto desde su espacio mental se comunicó con itomi, ya que la misión le parecía un poco rara y sospechosa.

(naruto) itomi no te parece rara la misión (itomi) Por supuesto, por que pedir escolta ninja para que te lleven a tu pueblo no trae algo de importancia, ten cuidado podría ser una trampa (naruto) Lo tendré, le preguntare más adelante y si me miente lo matare.

(tazuna) hokage-sama, cual es el equipo ninja que me dará (minato) Es este (tazuna) Apenas son niños, uno parece emo, la otra tiene de pelo de chicle, esos dos parecen tomates y el ultimo… bueno el ultimo no digamos nada el si me da miedo.

(kakashi) Tranquilo tazuna-san yo y kushina-san somos jounnin no habrá complicaciones en la misión se lo aseguro.

(kushina) Bien equipo nos veremos en las puertas de konoha en media hora no quiero retraso (kakashi) No prometo nada (kushina) kakashi llegas a llegar tarde no importa que sea un solo minuto te quemare esa basura que llamas literatura. A kakashi no podía pensar otra cosa, lo único que tenía en la mente era el terrible pensamiento de perder su querido libro y por segunda vez en su vida sintió verdadero miedo ante tal declaración.

La media hora declarada por kushina ya había pasado y sorprendentemente kakashi fue el primero en llegar, parecía que la amenaza había funcionado.

(kushina) Bien equipo nos dirigimos hacia la aldea de las olas tomen posiciones y protejan al constructor (todos a una sola voz) Si, sensei.

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado y la mayoría de los gennin habían perdido su posición dejando puntos ciegos en la cobertura del constructor. Sakura estaba detrás de sasuke intentándolo seducir, nazuki y menma estaban juntos platicando y naruto estaba solo al frente.

Él no estaba solo porque nadie le hiciera caso él estaba solo porque cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra el simplemente los ignoraba después de todo de que servía entablar conversación si al final los mataría.

Mientras el ojie azul caminaba algo llamo su atención, dos charcos a los lados del camino aparentemente bien posicionados.

(naruto) Me toman por estúpido o simplemente creen que soy demasiado imbécil, por simple venganza matare a uno y torturare al otro.

Naruto cumpliendo su promesa antes de pasar por un charco dijo suavemente armadura de rayos, para después pisar suavemente el charco. Naruto duro un rato encima del charco para después quitarse del mismo retroceder y meter su mano en el charco que al parecer tenia fondo, duro un rato buscando y cuando parecía que había encontrado algo saco a un ninja muerto.

(sakura) ¿Qué es eso? (naruto) emm acaso eres idiota o ciega (nazuki) Hermano, ¿Por qué mataste a ese ninja (naruto) No lo es tu dime. Acaso no eras una ninja, pues déjame decirte que esta es la realidad de un ninja más bien su día a día. Y por favor no me llames hermano.

Mientras los tres discutían del otro charco salió un ninja el cual con una cadena apuntaba a naruto justo en la cabeza para después con un fuerte lanzamiento dirigió la cadena hacia la cabeza de naruto.

Todos podían ver la cadena acercarse poco a poco hacia la cabeza del peli naranja y lo único que podían hacer era quedarse mirando nadie podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para poder desviar esa cadena.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a naruto empuñar su espada y bloquear el ataque sin mirar para después lanzar su espada hacia el ninja, la cual impacto justo en la muñeca lo cual hiso que se quedara clavado en el piso sin hacer nada.

El ninja tragaba saliva lentamente, el solamente sentía un solo sentimiento en ese momento y era miedo. Él no sabía por qué pero ese niño le daba terror asesino a su compañero como si nada y ahora venía por él, lo más seguro para asesinarlo.

(naruto) ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (ninja renegado) mado (naruto) Bien mado vamos a hablar te parece será sencillo tú me dices quien te mando y yo hago que pares de sufrir (mado) Púdrete prefiero morir antes que hablar (naruto) Bien eso es la repuesta que quería escuchar. Pero creme cuando te dijo que imploraras la muerte.

La tortura de mado había empezado kakashi y kushina no daban crédito a lo que veían. Tales formas de tortura eran dignas de un torturador profesional la manera en que naruto torturaba a mado sin una pizca de compasión era escalofriante.

Y haci siguió la tortura del ninja nadie podía hacer nada, sentían que si se les ocurria acercarse a naruto morirían. Era muy escalofriante ver como el ninja imploraba que naruto se detuviera, pero parecía que eso le daba ánimos a naruto.

Media hora de pura tortura, el ninja por fin había hablado simplemente se había quebrado psicológicamente.

(mado) Bien hablare!, pero por favor ya detente (naruto) Bien te escucho (mado) Un mafioso me contrato para matar al constructor, ofreció demasiado por la cabeza del hombre. Es tolo lo que se te lo juro (naruto) Bien te creo, cumpliré mi palabra.

De un rápido corte naruto decapito al ninja, sin piedad, sin compasión, con tan solo verlo te helaba la sangre.

(nazuki) ¿Por qué? (naruto) mm a que te refieres (nazuki) No te hagas el idiota le prometiste que lo ayudarías (naruto) yo nunca dije eso (nazuki) No seas mentirosos faltaste a tu palabra (naruto) Mira niña mimada yo nunca falto a mis promesas y yo cumplí lo que dije, dime ¿acaso está sufriendo ahora?, no verdad, entonces cierra la boca.

El impacto de las palabras de naruto hacia nazuki fueron grandes, nazuki estaba furiosa pero de cierta manera su hermano tenía razón, ella había mal interpretado la promesa de naruto pero no podía dejar que le hablara así.

(naruto) Bien, tazuna-san me puede explicar por qué quiere su cabeza y más importante cual es la verdadera misión para la que fuimos llamados… ¿Qué? todos al suelo ahora.

Después de las palabras declaras por el peli naranja todos hicieron cazo en el momento, tirándose rápidamente al suelo para unos cuantos segundos ver una espada pasar por encima de ellos que si no fuera por naruto estarían muertos.

(naruto) No crees que es un poco descortés atacar a la gente sin avisar sabuza-san (sabuza) O vamos no te pongas así gaki por los viejos tiempos ¿Qué no? (naruto) lo dices como si fuera muy viejo (sabuza) Lo sé, lástima que estemos del bando contrario no crees (naruto) Tú los has dicho, pero recuerdas lo que paso en iwa (sabuza) No lo menciones, recuerda los dos tuvimos algo que perder en ese viaje.


End file.
